


Confidant

by Faelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Derek falls down during the fight with the alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aninsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aninsomniac/gifts).



Derek didn't know what he was thinking. He was barely able to lift himself off the ground, let alone drag himself to the high school. When he get there he couldn't sense any if pack, but he did smell someone a little familiar to him. With the last dregs of his strength, he made his way over to them and pressed a hand against their car door before passing out immediately.

In hindsight it wasn't exactly the best idea he's ever had, but there's not much you can do while you're near death and attempting to drag yourself across Beacon Hills. 

When he woke up, he looked around and found himself in a living room he didn't recognize. The memories of the previous day came rushing back and he closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale. It must have been loud enough for the owner of the house to hear because soon enough she came rushing in to where he lay on what felt like a couch.

"Oh my God you're still alive. I thought you were going to die on my couch overnight and I was really dreading that I would have to tell the cops that you fell down at my car and bled out on my couch, which doesn't sound really plausible." She seemed to notice her rambling and clicked her mouth shut. She took a deep breath and asked, "Are you okay?"

He was most definitely NOT okay, but saying that would probably just make her feel worse. In reply he have a curt nod from where he lay on the couch. With her lips pressed together in a tight line, she continued talking, albeit not as rushed this time, "I didn't really know what to do so I cleaned off the dried blood and tried to bandage you up a bit. Is there anything else I can do?"

Derek racked his brain for an answer to that. He must have slept through the night and most of the day because it looked like the sun was setting . Derek bet that his pack had come back from whatever school sanctioned trip they were on yesterday. He didn't want to let then see him like this; he wouldn't be able to handle their looks of pity and sadness, with possibly done anger in there.

"I need you to call someone for me." Derek wasn't exactly sure if he counted as pack in the eyes of the others, but he was the one least likely to act like the rest of them. Jennifer Blake nodded and took out her phone. Derek gingerly moved his arm to grab his own phone (which was thankfully still in his pocket) and called off Stiles' number to her before resting back on the couch again and drifting into a light doze.

When he was woken up, it was not by Jennifer's gentle hand, but by a male hand clamping down on his bicep. His eyes opened up to show Stiles' face full of anger, confusion, and a sliver of hope. All those emotions were hidden as Stiles pulled himself together and said, "Come on Derek, we're taking you back to my place. Do you think you can stand?" Derek attempted to sit up and let out a groan of protest when moving caused his many injuries to flare up in pain. "I'll take that as a no." said Stiles from where he had situated himself besides Derek's head on the couch. "Do you want me to call the others to help? This isn't really much of a two-person job." Suggested Stiles as me motioned to himself and Ms. Blake. "Hi by the way, Ms. Blake. Didn't really expect to get a call from you, especially one about him." Ms. Blake was twisting her hands nervously in her lap. "Yeah, I didn't really expect any of this either. Does this happen all the time?" Stiles shrugged before heaving a deep sigh and saying in a serious voice, "More and more lately, it would seem." Stiles' hand had found its way into Derek's hair, slowly sifting through his hair. Derek found it oddly calming and didn't find it in himself to ask the boy to stop.

All three of them sat there quietly before Stiles perked up. "I think I have an idea. Ms. Blake, do you have a blanket that you don't mind getting dirty?" Ms. Blake thought about it for a bit before nodding her head. "Yeah, I have some old ones in the hall closet. What did you have in mind?" Stiles explained his plan to his teacher as they both walked towards the hallway to get the blanket, leaving Derek alone at the couch. He held in a sigh and readied himself for the pain that Stiles' plan was sure to inflict on him. 

The two humans returned with the blanket and laid it out on the floor next to the couch Derek was resting on. "Alright boy, roll over." Stiles joked. Derek managed to scowl up at him from his position on the couch while Ms. Blake looked like she didn't know if she should laugh or berate him for making a dog joke. When Derek lifted an eyebrow at Stiles, Stiles explained the plan. "Okay, you're going to roll onto the blanket and Ms. Blake and I are going to carry you to my Jeep so I can take you to my house while my dad is working the late shift tonight so we won't be bothered."

The plan seemed sound enough and Derek didn't really have the energy to argue with it, so he nodded his head once and started the process of rolling over onto the floor. He was immediately helped by Stiles' sturdy hands and Ms. Blake's seemingly reluctant ones. After a few held in groans of pain and much clenched teeth, Derek was laid down on the blanket. Stiles clapped his hands together and said, "Okay, now for the fun part. Ms. Blake, take that end by his feet and I'll take the side by his head." Both of them got into position and on the count of three, simultaneously lifted their sides of the blanket, getting Derek airborne. 

The slow process of getting Derek to Stiles' car wasn't an easy one, and they had to stop multiple times so they could rest (Derek was heavier than he looked). They got to the Jeep and put Derek back on the floor. "Okay, the easy part is done. Now we just need to get you into my Jeep." Stiles motioned for Ms. Blake to go to other side of Derek while Stiles started putting Derek's arm around his neck. Seeing what Stiles was doing and mirroring it, Ms. Blake put Derek's other arm around her neck as well. "Alright Derek, we're gonna need your help on this one. We'll help you stand up so that we can get you into the car. On three. Ready? One. Two. Three!" Derek got his legs under and attempted to stand on his own two feet. With his body protesting as much as it could, Derek got into the car with the help of the others. Derek carefully adjusted himself in the backseat while he heard Stiles thanking Ms. Blake for what she'd done and that he hoped she didn't mind that his English paper might be a bit late. Derek could just hear the smirk in his voice at the end of that and couldn't help rolling his eyes. 

Stiles bid his farewell and climbed into the driver's seat. Without a backwards glance at his new passenger, he pulled out of Ms. Blake's house and started driving to his own. Derek closed his eyes, without falling asleep this time, and waited for the ride to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2~  
> Sorry, still no porn  
> It turned out longer than I thought it would be Dx

The drive to Stiles' house was quiet. Stiles' plan of getting Derek into his Jeep, though effective, had really tired him out and he didn't feel like mustering up the energy to speak. He was wary about Stiles not talking though. Stiles was always talking and the silence was getting unnerving. He didn't want to know what emotions that kid was building up inside. 

The drive to Stiles' was shorter than he expected and soon enough they were pulling into his driveway, where the sheriff's car was absent. Stiles pulled up as close to the door as he dared and turned off the Jeep. When he turned around, Derek noticed that he was chewing on the string of his hoodie, probably a nervous habit. Derek's eyebrow shot up, willing the boy to say something instead of just staring back at him. "Here comes the tougher part; getting you inside and up the stairs to my room." There was a pause before he added, "Are you ready?" Derek inwardly steeled himself for the effort that was about to come and answered, "Yes." Stiles quickly got out of the car and around to the side where Derek's head was. He opening the door and hooked his arms underneath Derek's armpits, tugging him little by little off the car seat. Soon enough Derek was standing, really more of leaning on Stiles' Jeep and Stiles took a second to wipe away the sweat that was collecting on his forehead. "Alright, phase 1 done. Now time for phase 2." 

For the second time that night, Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and flung it around his neck before they slowly made their way to the front door and into Stiles' house. Stiles really didn't think they could tackle the stairs at the moment, so he veered their course towards the couch in the living room. He carefully placed Derek on the couch and flopped himself onto it as well at the space by Derek's feet. "Dude, you're heavy. I know you have the whole werewolf thing going on, but you should definitely loosen a bit." He quickly rubbed his hands through his hair as he tried to joke around, but fell quiet afterwards. His gaze drifted towards Derek and he noticed that the wounds had started bleeding again. With a sigh, he carefully, and with a little of Derek's help, got the torn and bloodied shirt off of Derek before picking himself up off the couch and getting the first aid kid they kept in the kitchen.

He returned quickly enough and got started removing the bandages that Ms. Blake had so meticulously put on. With a warning that it was going to sting, Stiles got to work cleaning the blood off and disinfecting the injuries. He wasn't sure if werewolves could even get infections, but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

Derek grit his teeth together, but didn't make a sound as Stiles was working. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence as Stiles was working on cleaning Derek up. Stiles was focusing on getting the job done and Derek was fighting to keep awake. It was pitiful how weak he felt and how he had to rely on others to keep himself alive. He was supposed to be protecting and caring for his pack, he never thought this would happen. Sure, he was willing to give up his life for theirs, but this was too intimate for his taste. Derek cut off his train of thought as Stiles stopped cleaning the wounds, seemingly done. As the human got to work putting new bandages on, Derek softly murmured, "Thanks." Stiles stilled his land and looked into Derek's eyes. "No problem." he murmured and got back to bandaging. It was obvious that he wanted to say a lot more than that, but he held it in for now. It was better to have that conversation when Derek was more aware of everything.

Stiles finished his work and put the first aid kit back where he found it in the kitchen before standing over the couch where Derek was still lying. "Ready for the finale phase?" Derek nodded and wordlessly stuck his arm out so it was easier for Stiles to take up position for the final time that night. The trek up the stairs was excruciatingly slow and Stiles was so thankful that his dad wasn't home tonight, even if he felt extremely guilty about being thankful for that.

After many stops and breaks going up the stairs, they finally made it into Stiles' room. The sun had set long ago so the room was almost pitch black. After carefully avoiding anything that was on the floor, Stiles placed Derek on his bed, not really bothering with the covers. He was a werewolf, it's not like he's gonna die of hypothermia overnight. 

Derek was asleep almost as soon as his head hit Stiles' pillow. The drain of energy that the day gave him and smelling in the scent of pack were enough for him to let his guard down and fall into some much needed sleep. Stiles took up residence in his computer chair, where he halfheartedly browsed the Internet, keeping an ear on his house guest, before he ended up falling asleep on his keyboard.  
Stiles' peacefully sleep didn't last long, however, as he jolted awake at the sound of the front door slamming shut. He jumped out his chair, looked back to make sure Derek was still sleeping, and ran down the stairs to where he heard his dad in the kitchen. "Hey dad!" He called out when he saw him. "Hey Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski turned to look at his soon and frowned. "Did you fall asleep at your computer again?" Stiles rubbed his face where the dents from his keyboard were visible on his face. "Yeah, sorry. With school back up again I gotta get my work done." Sheriff Stilinski's frown grew a little bigger before he heaved out a sigh, obviously not believing his son, but too tired to argue with him this early in the morning after a late shift. "As long as you keep your grades up son, just don't work too hard, and," he looked Stiles in the eye with such a concerned look that Stiles wanted to run up and hug him, "Be careful." Stiles swallowed and nodded. He was about to turn around to go back into his room when his dad spoke again. "Sorry for waking you up by the way." Stiles put on a smile and waved him off. "It's fine, I should be getting up by now anyway." Sheriff Stilinski nodded and headed towards his room. Stiles stared after him before bowing his head and running back up the stairs to his room, where Derek was awake and watching him.

Stiles pointed a finger at Derek and whispered, "Not a word." He knew Derek would have been able to hear the conversation with his dad and he really didn't want to talk about it. Derek just rested his head on Stiles' pillow again and went back to sleep. Stiles went back to his computer chair, glad that it was the weekend, and opened up the pages he had bookmarked about Celtic rituals. There wasn't much information to be found, but anything could potentially help them find this Darach person.

With a room full of near-dead werewolf and a computer full of information about evil druids, Stiles really wished he had a more normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr.](castiellaufeyson.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow or the day after hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one last chapter.  
> Hope this will ease the pain from tonight's episode because we all know it's going to kill us

After saying good bye to his father later that day, Stiles went back up to his room where Derek was sitting up against his pillows. While his injuries hadn't fully healed yet, all the sleep he had gotten earlier had really helped him go back to his old self, although he was quieter than usual. Not that he talked much before, but all he was doing now was staring at Stiles as he puttered around on his laptop or went around his room searching for things. About half the day had passed before Stiles snapped, "Okay, why do you keep staring at me? It was fine at fine at first, but now it's just creepy." Stiles' words were met with silence while he stood there, silently raging. "Do you have anything to eat?" Whatever response Stiles was expecting, it wasn't that. He opened his mouth to speak, but bit back his words. Maybe the conversation they needed to have would go along better with full stomachs. With tense shoulders and hands shaped into fists, Stiles walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make some quick sandwiches for them both.

The food went quickly and they room was met with silence as both of them just stared down at their plates, silently willing the other to speak first. Surprisingly, it was Derek who spoke first, not able to stand the silence anymore. "Just spit it out already. I know you want to talk." Stiles let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in and asked, "Are you okay?" Not really expecting that to come out of Stiles' mouth, Derek answered, "I'm...better. I don't feel like I'm dying anymore if that's what you mean."

Stiles' lips grew into a tense line, not really liking that answer, although it eased his worry about his health a bit. "So," he began, playing with the string of his hoodie. "Why'd you go to Ms. Blake? She wasn't exactly the best choice, you know." Derek let out a huff and said, "I went to the school to find any of you guys. When I got there I couldn't sense anyone. I smelled something that I recognized as familiar and went towards it. It wasn't until I got there that I found out it was her. If I had known then I wouldn't have bothered her." The man shrugged and ended his statement and Stiles' eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Bothered? What do you mean bothered? Wouldn't have bothered her so she couldn't help save your life?" With eyes glued to the floor, Derek gave a one-shouldered shrug and Stiles really had to hold down the anger he felt rising himself himself. "Do you really think that low of yourself? That if you were dying at someone's feet that they wouldn't help you even if you helped them in the past?" Derek gave Stiles a glare. "Says the guy who who threatened to leave "my little werewolf ass" on the side of the street when I got shot by a wolfsbane bullet." The werewolf even did the air parentheses. This was really surreal for Stiles. With a roll of his eyes, he said, "I wasn't actually going to leave you out on the side of the road. I actually care about your life. Remember when I held you up in a pool for over two hours?" Derek crossed his arms and still didn't move his eyes over to Stiles on the floor. "I remember how I told you not to drop me into the pool and you let me go anyway." Stiles couldn't help spazzing a bit now. "I did that to get to my phone! I couldn't hold you up much longer and we needed help. It was either that or we both drown."

Derek picked himself up off the bed and started towards Stiles' bedroom door. "Where do you think you're going? I'm trying to talk with you here! Y'know that thing that you tend to avoid, like right now?" Stiles could see Derek tense up his shoulders before he slowly turned back around. Stiles stood up as well so he matched Derek's height (although Stiles was just a little shorter). The grimace that Stiles had seen so much over the night had returned to Derek's face. "Why are you asking so many questions? Why do you even care? You're not part of the pack and neither is Scott so why do you care so much?" If Derek wasn't still healing from a near-death experience in that moment, Stiles would have clocked him in the jaw, even if it hurt his hand to do so. Instead, he balled his hands into fists at his sides, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I care so much because I care about you, you big furball. All of these misadventures we've had together have been terrifying, yes, but they've also made us friends, and friends don't let friends die." By the end of Stiles' little tirade, Derek's brows just grew closer together in his confusion and frustration. 

"We're not friends, Stiles! We never were and we never will be. People who are close to me tend to end up dead and I'm not going to let that happen to anyone else and especially not to you." Derek's words were met with silence; Derek's for saying more than he thought he would and Stiles' for such an honest thing coming from Derek's mouth. Once he regained his bearing again, Stiles quietly asked, "What do you mean by 'especially not to me'?" Derek's eyes flicked down to their shows so he didn't have to look Stiles in the face for his next words. "I mean what I said, that's all." Not one to be dissuaded that easily, Stiles asked again, "Derek, what did you mean?" "It means I like you, you idiot! Are you happy now?" Stiles was startled back at the force and volume of Derek's words. Well, the words themselves also startled him. Never in a million years did Stiles think Derek would ever like him, especially not more than just a friend. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I like you, too." Derek's eyes snapped up to Stiles' at his confession and he just stared dumbfoundedly.

The next thing Stiles knows, he's got a hand on either side of his face and a pair of lips against his own. It was definitely not the most perfect kiss in the world, but they both made up for their lack of finesse with their eagerness. Fingers strayed into hair and tongues got involved as they started to kiss each other more passionately as their original eagerness calmed down a bit and they both focused more on the kiss itself, both eager to make it better for the other person.

Neither of them knows who started moving them towards the bed, but soon Stiles found the backs of his knees hitting the edge of it and he fell backwards, bringing Derek along with him. There was a brief moment of some moving around so that Stiles was resting his head against his pillow and Derek rested himself comfortably on top of him, holding himself up by his forearms resting on either side of Stiles' head.   
Not able to keep quiet, even at a time like this, Stiles said, "So, are we really going to do this? You know, you having sex with me and all that." "Stiles." The boy swallowed nervously and asked, "Yeah?" "Shut up." Derek growled out before kissing him once again. If this was how Derek planned on shutting Stiles up all the time then he was all for that plan. Derek's kissing were amazing, even if his own lack of experience made it worse, Derek didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was doing a most enjoyable thing with his hips grinding themselves down onto Stiles' hips that made Stiles moan deeply into their shared kissing and rock his hips up against Derek's. Derek removed his mouth from Stiles' and pressed his face into the space between Stiles' neck and shoulder and Stiles could feel the hot breath Derek was breathing onto his skin and it wasn't fair that even Derek's breathing, although it was more of panting due to their activities, turned him on even more. 

"Derek." Stiles moaned out to get his attention. Derek instantly picked himself up from his space by Stiles' neck and looked him in the eyes. "Unless you want me to come in pants like the horny teenager I am, I think we should start taking our clothes off." Derek blinked a couple times as Stiles' request sank in and he instantly started taking their clothes off. Stiles really didn't think he could do much in his current state so he let Derek do the work while he worked on not coming in his pants like he told Derek.

With their clothes now fully off, Stiles groaned in appreciation at just how amazing Derek looked. Sure, he'd seen Derek shirtless countless times before, but this was different. The intimacy made it like Derek was sent to fuck with his mind. No one should be this hot and if they were, they shouldn't want to have sex with him. Fed up with Stiles just looking at him, Derek found Stiles' hands and placed them on him. He leaned in and breathed in Stiles' ear, "You can touch, you know." God damn Derek and his god damned hotness. Stiles started moving his hands around Derek's back, feeling the muscles move and Derek started up his grinding motions again and Stiles let out a gasp of Derek's name as their now naked cocks met and it was probably the most beautiful feeling he's ever felt before.

"Derek." Stiles managed to gasp out around his moans of pleasure. "I'm not going to last much longer Derek." Derek answered with a grunt and kissed the breath out of Stiles. Stiles was done at that point. With a shout of Derek's name and a buck of his hips towards Derek's, he came and flopped back onto his bed, completely out of breath. Derek had stopped his movement and waited for Stiles to come back from his little ecstasy before putting his hand on his cock and rubbing it up and down. Seeing that Derek wasn't done yet, he put his hand with Derek's and helped him get off. With just a few pumps of their joined hands, Derek's face found Stiles' neck again and with an arch of his back, he came over Stiles' belly. 

Flopping over onto his side as to not crush Stiles, Derek lay there as Stiles began leisurely running his hand over Derek's abs. He gave Derek a few more moments of blissful silence before saying, "So that was awesome. We should do that again sometime. Sometime soon actually. Sometime definitely in the near future." Derek pulled the pillow out from underneath Stiles' head and flopped it onto his face, but Stiles saw the smirk there and knew that this was definitely going to be a thing. They had plenty to talk about later, but for now they just slept in each others arms after cleaning up and basked in the post-orgasm glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr.](castiellaufeyson.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
